The Peregrine
by Ajpenguin
Summary: A Superhero story. A city in peril, a mysterious villain and an equally mysterious hero. This was done based off a writing prompt in a Discord server I am apart of. I thought I'd post it here, enjoy.


The Inspiration:

 **All This for a Date**

LED screens across Central City were plastered with the face of lead news anchor, Trisha Alexander. "This morning citizens of Central city awoke to find a massive device attached to Central Tower's clock face. Just off the eastern harbor, a massive ship has appeared, could these two objects be related. Stay tuned for further updates, I am Trisha Alexander reporting for DWN"

Across town, in a penthouse apartment, a young woman is suiting up, her brown and white suit, the hood in the shape of a falcon's beak. She walks out onto the balcony and flies off it. **The Peregrine** has taken to the skies, flying right for Central Tower.

A dark room surrounded by monitors and screens a woman smiles to herself as she watches the hero soar across the city skyline, "Hmmm the little bird comes out to play, let's see how she handles what I have in store for her." She turns to face a microphone, "Send out the hunters" she whispers into the mic. She watches as four drones take to the air to find their prey, the bird of prey.

As she soared high above and weaved between building something felt off, she knew something had to be coming. The roar of the engines had given them away before one could even get a shot off it had been torn from the sky. The other three drones adjusted to the variable, they hovered around the Peregrine, she too hover between them. Two on either side, the whir as their guns spun up. The bullets ripped through the two drones. She had dropped right as the bullets went flying, letting the two drones rip each other apart. Before they could fall and do any damage to the people and cars in the street below, she caught them and carried them carefully down to Earth. People stopped and stared at the Peregrine and the hunks of steel in her hands, some shouted praise others scoffed. The sound of rotor blades filled the air around the hero, sirens sounded, only minutes away. Police and News choppers covered the scene. The Peregrine flew back into the air, the wrecks were in good hands. The Blast rocked her a bit, she watched as one of the Police choppers went into a tailspin. She dove down to catch the tumbling helicopter. Had she been a few seconds late the pilots and the small crowd below would have perished. She deposited the tailless chopper on a nearby rooftop and made sure the two men got out safely. As she turned a DWN heli blocked her, the door slid open to Trisha Alexander holding a microphone with a cameraman seated behind her. Another blast sent the heli swaying, the pilot kept it steady but the young reporter was flung from her seat. Again the bird of prey dropped and scooped the reporter in her arms, "You should be more careful miss Alexander." Trisha smiled and looked at the hero's mask, "well it's a good thing you were there wasn't it, Peregrine." The Bird left her with the pilots she had already saved, "For your own safety miss Alexander stay here."

She spied the last drown and sped towards it. "Gotta lead it away from the city, over the river so that if it goes down it goes in the water." She flew right up to it, "you wanna dance, let's dance." She flew out past the waterfront over the river, the drone followed sending a hail of screeching lead after her. She spun around and sped right for it, ripping it half. The two parts crashed into the river. "Now that's done I can check out the device at the tower." She was there in a few minutes, it looked like a bomb, a big one too. Placed on the hands and the twelve mark sat smaller devices, on the main assembly a small screen light up. A sultry voice came from the monitor, "It's a magnetic switch when the clock strikes one, Boom! And don't bother trying to remove it, cause if you do, boom. Good luck Peregrine." The monitor switched to a timer, three hours. She floated in front of the bomb, the ship in the harbor that had to be where this villain was broadcasting from. She flew right to the thing, circled it trying to find a good way in. Then she found it, The Peregrine dropped onto the deck.

A cold and sultry smile stretched across the woman's face, her foe had arrived now for the fun part. She turned to face the microphone again, "get her." Back on the deck doors opened to reveal more drones, more human Looking ones. They surrounded the hero, gun arms pointed in at her. The Peregrine smiled as she spoke, "robots huh, guess that means I don't have to hold back." She dashed into one side of the circle swinging, a dozen went flying overboard. The others opened fire hitting not the brown and white blur, but steel and machine. She slammed two into one another. Then tossing one in the air only to fly up and stomach punch it back into the deck taking four with it. In a few minutes, the two or three dozen robots were scrap.

She ripped the bulkhead door off its hinges and flew through the ship ripping through more doors and robots, eventually she found her prize. Inside the last room, a wall was covered in monitors, the tower, the ship's deck and interior, and the city skyline. A soft chuckle drew her attention to the woman leaning against a lab table, wearing a shot lab coat and an even shorter back mini skirt, long jet black hair reached to the middle of her back. "Welcome Peregrine, I am Dr. Voluptua inventor and scientific genius. You're probably wondering about the giant bomb on Central Tower. It's mine." The doctor pointed to her self and smiled at the final statement. The hero floated over to the woman, talking as she moved, "How do you know who I am, and yes I am here about your bomb. I want you to shut it down." Touching down inches away from the doctor. "Really you don't think someone like yourself would attract more powerful players. And the bomb has a chemical switch, so pucker up sweetie." The Peregrine took a step back, "wait, what? You made a bomb for a kiss." Voluptua smiled, "well not just a kiss maybe dinner first, and anything can happen after a few glasses of wine. So if you wanna save your city, you know what to do." With that Voluptua puckered up and leaned forward, the bird of prey happily returned the kiss.

 **Fin**


End file.
